Con los pies en la Tierra
by Pika B. Baccara
Summary: Acerca del 7mo curso? Si. Voldemort en cenizas? Si. De como El Cuarteto de Plata Slytheriano asimile los nuevos cambios que se impondran en Hogwarts? ohh si.. Y juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.
1. El Cuarteto de Plata

**Disclaimer: EEEEEVERITHING es de J.K Rowling exceptuando los personajes que no se reconocen en el Mundo Potterico**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Alexandra 'Pansy' Parkinson era una chica mas del repertorio femenino que existía en el 7mo curto del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y una de las pocas en la casa de Slytherin. Después de la caída de Tom Riddle (a.k.a Lord Voldemort) se dejo pasar cierto tiempo para que la comunidad mágica por lo menos, se despejara del dolor de la 2da Batalla y se instaurara lo que seria el 'Renacer'.

Minerva McGonagall, ahora Directora de Hogwarts, junto a sus colegas profesores, habían decidido reabrir el colegio para que los estudiantes que quisieran, terminaran sus estudios para obtener el EXTASIS. Y el efecto no se hizo esperar.

Las reacciones, en lo que a retornos se refiere, nadie se podría sorprender mas sobre el hecho de que Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni, se atrevieran a dar la cara para terminar sus estudios.

Durante el desayuno del primer día, no se habló de otra cosa entre las casas, incluyendo (y con cierto sentido de orgullo) a Slytherin, sobre lo que se llamaría desde ahora el 'Cuarteto de Plata'.

- Deberían reubicarlos en Gryffindor. Tienen unos coj…

- Ron… - le advirtió Hermione, adivinando lo que venía.

- ….ones de fénix con sólo pisar el vestíbulo.- terminó de decir Ron haciendo caso omiso a Hermione.

- Es que no tienen opción –añadió pensativo Harry – o terminan, o terminan. Saben que no pueden hacer nada sin el diploma. Si no lo necesitaran no les convendría venir, porque saben que los harían quedar como cobardes.

Media mesa de Gryffindor miró a Harry con ojos escépticos, ante la teoría que se cocinaba en la cabeza del 'Niño-que-mató"… a Voldemort, claro está.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Digo, al menos de que Malfoy quisiera probar de que nunca quiso matar a Dumbledore, atreverse a venir a Hogwarts mínimo lo condecora con la 'Orden de la Víbora, clase arrastrada'- terminó de plantear Harry, uniéndose a las risas de Hermione, Ron y Ginny sobre su cinismo.

- Suerte que no nos los topamos en el tren… eso fue raro. Hasta me siento media anormal – dejó escapar Hermione.

Ron, Harry y Neville pararon de desayunar y se miraron entre ellos.

- Naahhh..- replicaron al unísono, para luego volver a prestar atención a su plato de Bacon con Papas.

- Ahora no digas que los extrañas Herms – Dijo Ginny.

- Claro que no digo eso. Solo que es raro empezar el curso sin sarcasmos de doble sentido, insultos y demás. Estaban en el tren pero no se sentian.

- Pues vete acostumbrando, porque si te insultan este año después de todo lo que paso, ni Harry me detendrá en romperle la cara a cualquiera de ellos. – Aseguró Ron, con el vaso de zumo rozándole la boca, dirigiéndole una mirada que hizo a Hermione sonrojar.

- ¿Crees que ahora que Snape no esta a la cabeza de Slytherin, estarán tranquilos? – pregunto Neville con temor.

- No sé Nev. – suspiro Harry – Pero te aseguro de que nadie sabe lo que puede pasar este año. Y más… si es acerca de ellos.

- Y hablando de ellos... – intervino Ron- El cuarteto de Plata en la puerta del comedor.

Todas las miradas de las mesas se posaron en las 4 figuras que interrumpían en ese espacio. De derecha a izquierda si desde el comedor se mirase, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, mas alto y con el pelo sin gomina. El efecto de miradas de interés hacia el Slytherin por la población femenina fue sutil aunque inevitable, ya que el pelo desordenado y la postura regia aunque despreocupada, eran una combinación prefecta que nadie podía ignorar, además de que se le veía más saludable.

Siguiéndole, estaba Pansy Parkinson o mejor dicho 'El Dogo Parkinson'… aunque de dogo ya no tenia nada. Lo que era un estilo de pelo corto al cuello, lo llevaba sobre los hombros y el cuerpo evidentemente mas curvilíneo de la cuenta, era ahora, mas terso y firme. Y para variar, lo que sorprendió a todos no fue solo su figura, sino el hecho de que en vez de los botines de tacón que acostumbraba a usar, lo reemplazaban un par de zapatillas deportivas negras, pero con clase y estilo, además de que era de suponerse: muy, muy caras.

Theodore Nott estaba más bronceado y su mirada parecía realizar un reconocimiento del comedor, no habiendo rastro alguno de superioridad en ella. Tenía la misma altura que Draco, pero con el cabello largo, recogido en una coleta. Su estilo era rematado con un arete de serpiente en la oreja derecha, medio desaliñado, pero interesante.

Y Blaise Zabinni… bueno, por favor: Es Blaise Zabinni… sólo que con más musculatura, sin rayar en lo gorila, su clásica sonrisa (digna de Lockhart) y el andar chulesco con las manos en el bolsillo.

La parada de los Slytherin acabó en su respectiva mesa. Nadie había podido evitar pensar ¿En que se andarán?...

- Vaalla… ¿soy yo o no hay señales de Goyle? – intrigó Ginny en cuchicheos.

- Nop, no eres tu – le respondio Harry – y me cuelgo de los aros de Quidditch si no vino por cobardia.

Los amigos siguieron desayunando sumergidos en pensamientos individuales sin darse cuenta de que su camaraderia era observada por un par de ojos desde el Cuarteto de Plata.

Y no era Malfoy.


	2. Noticias Mochileras

Un cuerpo se confundía entre las sabanas beige. La tranquilidad de la habitación generaba un efecto de sueño casi hipnótico y las cortinas tapaban todo rastro de sol o de clima mañanero que adornaría la fachada trasera de la Parkinson Manor. El frio era un visitante casi permanente y los dias en que el sol se atrevía a dar la cara eran recibidos con los brazos abiertos. Bueno… en esta ocasión los brazos que se encargaban de eso yacían inconscientes de movimiento, en la cama de roble centenario donde dormía su capitana.

Los que pensaban que la Parkinson Manor quedaba en Inglaterra, eran testigos del poderoso hechizo espejo que se encontraba en la colina donde 'se suponía' que habitaban. De este modo, quien entraba a la 'casa' de Inglaterra, (después de saber la ubicación con las reglas distintivas de un poderoso Fidelio) terminaba ubicado en el Valle Trovsky, Rusia.

Años atrás cuando lo que seria Pansy Parkinson era un pequeño feto , Hannibal Parkinson por la seguridad de su familia (y de sus intereses y de la suya misma) escucho la sugerencia de su esposa, proponiendo mudarse hacia su madre patria ya que 'ustedes los ingleses son muy violentos y no tienen sentido del nacionalismo'.

La aceptación no se hiso tardar y Lord Voldemort se trago el cuento de que 'tener un punto de reunión fuera de Inglaterra era una buena precaución'.

Lo que no pudo evitar fue que la Parkinson Manor se convirtiera en el 'cuartel' favorito de su Señor, haciéndose este partícipe de lo que serian ciertos detalles en la decoración, como el piso de mármol negro italiano, que toda la vajilla fuera de plata con el escudo de Slytherin tallado, un salón especial para las reuniones y si se usaba alguna madera, que fuera de roble centenario. Estos hechos serian la victima burlesca de Mrs. Parkinson, -ignorante del temor y poder de Lord Voldemort- haciendo gala de su humor varias veces al recalcar que 'no sabia que tu Señor era tan cosmopolita'.

Isadora Milkayeva–Parkinson contaba con un pasado turbio y una genealogía tan intrigante que era difícil de asimilar. De madre española y padre ruso, había conocido a quien se convertiría en su esposo, cuando el joven Hannibal visito a la academia de Drumstrang un verano. La joven Milkayeva era una rara combinación de ojos mostaza, piel tostada por los veranos de España y el pelo negro largo y lacio como la seda. Hannibal siempre tuvo la teoría de que si su esposa hubiera asistido a Hogwarts, acabaria en Gryffindor, lo cual 'gracias a Merlín no paso' ya que siempre salía con una sonrisa desafiante ante los crucios de Lord Voldemort por haberlo comparado con un 'renacuajo andante' ante el asombro de todos los mortifagos.

El que el Lord no matara a la rusa por todas esas 'faltas de respeto' era un tabú.

Se sabia que no compartía los ideales de la sangre (aunque la suya fuera mas transparente que la de los Malfoy ) ya que 'todos somos lo mismo y nadie seria tan superficial para hacerte una cortada y preguntarle a tu sangre si es limpia o no', y con el tiempo crearon una tregua silenciosa de ignorancia mutua. Pero era secreto a voces de que por tal testarudez se mezclaba algo de cansancio y admiración ya que nada hacia que cambiara su opinión y manera de ser. Hasta se podría decir que la encontraba algo… interesante.

Para el final de la 2da guerra los Parkinson no tenían una buena posición social y por lo tanto, Hannibal no se salvo de la condena perpetua en Azkaban. 'Considéralo muerto' le consoló Narcissa Malfoy a Isadora, pero esta saco el garbo de Andalucía respondiéndole que 'sere una viuda alegre pues lo mantendrán vivo'. ¿Que que le encontraba una mujer tan vivaracha e independiente como Isadora a un hombre tan carente de gestos faciales como Hannibal Parkinson? Eso seria descubrir de que estaba hecha la Vara de Sauco, pero si alguien lo resolvía, que se lo comunicara a Pansy para ver como rayos salio de una mezcla tan extraña.

Eran las 9:59 de la mañana y a las 10:00 se suspiró el primer 'maldicion' del dia.

Pansy no podía aprovechar la libertad de sueño que debia tener al no estar en Hogwarts pero el inevitable sermón de 'el día se va de un abrir y cerrar de ojos' de su madre, eran la razón por la cual las cortinas se abrían automáticamente a las 10:00am dejando ver el sol golpeando a su cara.

- 5 minutos… por favor.. 5…

La suplica de la durmiente fue ignorada por un ligero ¡Plop! de su elfo domestico que seguia la rutina de toodas las mañanas.

- Ama Pansy.. ama Pansy.. le llego correspondencia del joven Nott – susurraba Guillo.

_Por fin algo diferente_ pensó Pansy. Y como si las palabras del elfo fueran el efecto de un Enervate, saltó en la cama quedándose de rodillas y arrebatándole la carta al acostumbrado Guillo por sus reacciones ante correspondencia de sus amigos.

En lo que Guillo se encargaba de preparar el baño y de dejar la habitación presentable desapareciendo los almohadones del piso, Pansy se controlaba por no hacer pedacitos el sello de Theo para comerse la carta con los ojos. Y cuando ya esta delicada y tediosa tarea tuvo fin, se apeó de la cama y se sentó en su sillón favorito frente al ventanal de la habitación que daba una genial vista hacia el bosque de la mansión.

**_''Querida Pansy:_**

**_Creo que estoy disfrutando tanto el viajar de mochilero por el mundo, que casi agradezco ser el unico Nott que queda. Esta vez salí de Suiza y me desvíe a Sevilla, España, para retratar el festival de flamenco que te había mencionado antes. (Y si, lo admito, no solo te lo mencione, sino que te harte a ti y a Draco sobre la cultura, los bailes y la comida de este pais que me vuelve loco)_**

**_Ahora si que le sacare provecho a la cámara que me regalaste la pasada navidad y hare un álbum de fotos para la envidia de Isadora. Tomando el traslador de Málaga a Sevilla me llego correspondencia de Hogwarts para saber si me apuntaba al comienzo del 7mo curso._**

**_No la he contestado y espero que tu tampoco, ya que discutirlo con Draco y Blaise para ver si volvemos, es la mejor opción pues nuestra condición de personas 'non grata' da de que dudar._**

**_Esta vez te adjunto un tema de flamenco que me sorprendió por su vivacidad para que comiences la mañana con (como dicen por aquí) un buen bailao._**

**_Que Blaise me envie cuando nos reunimos en tu casa._**

**_Un beso, Theo._**

**_Ps, me encantaria ver tu reacción cuando leas hacia donde voy después de aquí: Marruecos.''_**

- AAAHHGGGRR! ESE TROLL! SABIA QUE LO HARIAAA! LO CRUCIO! – gritaba Pansy media histérica asustando de golpe al pobre Guillo.- De esta no te salvas Theodore Nott!- Y dando zancadas llego al escritorio y garabateo una rápida nota:

**_''Querido Anormal:_**

**_Dame la dirección de tu futura pobre chimenea. Tenemos que hablar._**

**_Pansy.''_**

A muchas personas les parecería impensable el trato de hermano que le tenia Pansy a Theodore Nott, y viceversa. Cuando Nott padre salio eliminado del mapa y el hijo mayor de este también, Theodore se convirtió en el ultimo Nott en la faz de la tierra -titulo que llevaba con sorna- dejándolo medio desconsolado por el acoso de la soledad asegurada. Y si de por si Theodore era antisociable y solitario, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Pansy, media harta de hablar con la misma gente -Draco, Blaise… y Draco y Blaise- se dio la tarea personal de hacer que Theo no se encerrara en si mismo y poco a poco fue haciéndose amiga de el.

Al principio no fue fácil, ya que el hecho de que te hable alguien desconocido de un dia para el otro sin razón alguna no sucede todos los dias. Hubieron discusiones, reproches, malentendidos, empujones, bofetadas y patadas hasta que Draco, en medio de una de sus habituales peleas, se hartó de tanto drama y saco la bomba de que parecían más hermanos que enemigos.

La veracidad de ese detalle hizo que Theo le diera una oportunidad a Pansy y esta no la desaprovecho, dejándole saber por medio de charlas madrugadoras en la sala común de Slytherin y caminatas a orillas del lago, que detrás de la fachada de chica frívola y hueca, había ALGUIEN de verdad.

- Toma. Envía esto con una de las lechuzas a Theodore Nott y asegúrate de que alla una respuesta.- dijo Pansy dandole la nota a Guillo.- Y que sea para hoy.

- Si, ama Pansy.- aseguró Guillo desapareciendo por un ¡Plop!


	3. De correspondencia e ignorancia

**_Disclaimer: Todo de JK Rowling. Yo solo me guiso el cerebro._**

* * *

-…10...

…'_**Esta vez te adjunto un tema de flamenco que me sorprendió por su vivacidad para que comiences la mañana con (como dicen por aquí) un buen bailao.'**_

- 9…

…'_**Que Blaise me envíe cuando nos reunimos en tu casa.'**_

_-_ 8… 7…

…'_**Ps, me encantaría ver tu reacción cuando leas hacia donde voy después de aquí: Marruecos.'**_

_- _6…

_- AAAHHGGGRR! ESE TROLL! SABIA QUE LO HARIAAA! LO CRUCIO! – gritaba Pansy media histérica asustando de golpe al pobre Guillo.- De esta no te salvas Theodore Nott!- Y dando zancadas llego al escritorio y garabateo una rápida nota._

_-_ 4…

…'_Tenemos que hablar.'_

- 3…

_-… y asegúrate de que alla una respuesta._

_-_ 2… …1.

'Toc toc toc' fue el resultado de la cuenta regresiva. Una lechuza gris y ojos color avellana esperaba impaciente en la barandilla del balcón.

- Eres un caso Pansy…-

Theodore Nott esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y dándole el último trago a lo que en su opinión había sido el descubrimiento más fantástico de la gastronomía muggle, atravesó la habitación cuajado y dejo entrar a la lechuza abriendo la puerta.

El joven se poso despreocupadamente en el balcón para disfrutar el aire hogareño y el sol mañanero que ofrecía Sevilla.

Las calles eran estrellas y largas, con el suelo en piedra mosaicada y se conectaban como interminables líneas sin patrón. A Theo le fascinaba este 'pequeño caos arquitectónico' del barrio mágico-muggle donde se encontraba.

Las casas y negocios, con sus techados rojos, sus paredes blancas, y sus ventanas exteriores con macetitas de flores y especias, eran difíciles de diferenciar si los negocios y posadas no tenían un letrero en madera que colgara de un andamio de hierro bastante ornamentado, y en las esquinas o espacios abiertos siempre había algún teatro de marionetas para los niños, o gitanos cantando flamenco y haciendo duelos de guitarras, algún bufón moderno contando chistes, historias e ingeniando frases para quienes necesitaban ayuda en sonetos de amor, o alguna anciana repleta de collares y pulseras dispuesta a leerte la mano y el tarot por una cantidad razonable de dinero y una buena charla sobre tu vida.

Su embobamiento fue interrumpido por el ulular molesto de la lechuza, enojada por ser ignorada.

-Perdón, perdón… - le decía Theo a la indignada lechuza al afirmar que provenía desde la Parkinson Manor.- Perdoon bonita, si?.. ¿Me perdonas?.- la trataba de convencer Theo haciéndole pucheritos. La lechuza giro su cabeza hacia la mano de Theo y después de dudar unos segundos, le pico un dedo coqueta y sin resistirse más hacia los arrumacos del joven. Extendió una pata dejando que la correspondencia fuera entregada a su destinatario.

- A ver que me dice la directa de tu dueña.- le dijo Nott con sorna a la lechuza mientras esta miraba expectante su reacción.

**_''Querido Anormal:_**

**_Dame la dirección de tu futura pobre chimenea. Tenemos que hablar._**

**_Pansy.''_**

-'Querido Anormal:'...- leia Nott exagerando con voz chillona y divertido a la lechuza.- 'Dame la dirección de tu futura pobre chimenea.' - ¿Y ella cree que con esa bienvenida le dire exactamente donde estoy?.- 'Tenemos que hablar. Pansy'.- Ni modo que sigue tan encantadora como siempre pero no pense que la noticia de Marruecos se la iba a coger tan mal.- la lechuza veía comprensiva a Theo mientras este escribía un nota.- Aunque a decir verdad, lo hice a propósito para ver como se ponía. Pero tu no le vas a decir que fue asi, ¿verdad chiquita?.

La lechuza tenia expresión de querer guiñarle un ojo, confirmando ser su cómplice.- ¿Cómo crees que me salude cuando nos veamos por red flu?.- le pregunto Theo mientras le alzaba el brazo para dejar el ave irse.

Ella solo lo miro al vuelo y se fue.

- Vaya respuesta.- le contesto sin animo al horizonte y volvió a quedarse embelesado en el balcón mirando el ir y venir de las personas. Mientras recorría la vista por las ventanas y techados, se topo con una escena peculiar. Una joven se desnudaba para (en teoría de Theo) darse otra ducha. El calor de la zona era tan agobiante que a las personas no les importaba dejar las ventanas abiertas a todas horas, dejando que las ligeras cortinas volaran fantasmalmente.

Theo recorría su mirada traviesa y calculadora en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Tenia el pelo largo y castaño oscuro hasta la cintura, era voluptuosa y de piel morena. Probablemente gitana. Mientras ella se desenredaba la trenza de pelo para bañarse, a Theo se le ocurrió una travesurilla y agradeció la ubicación de su habitación en una cuarta planta. Ella estaba en una tercera. Se concentró al máximo en la ventana abierta del baño que le daba esa interesante vista preparándose para hacer magia sin varita. Busco su capacidad mental y dejo que su magia se extendiera al lugar preciso.

Con varios minutos después, renovadas sesiones mentales y ya casi desesperándose al ver que la muchacha se apartaba del espejo ajustando la toalla que la cubría, logro su cometido: la ventana se cerro bruscamente y el susto de la joven fue audible.

Ella volvió a abrir la ventana de madera sigilosamente mirando de un lado para el otro, hasta asomarse completamente observando las calles por si era algún pillo con piedritas molestando y dejando el nacimiento de sus pechos a merced de los ojos de Nott.

Su vigilante mirada fue hacia arriba y llego hasta Theodore. Este ni se inmuto y le regalo una sonrisa de 'wups, me has pillado' ladeando levemente su cabeza, divertido.

La joven lo fulmino con la mirada agarrándose firmemente la toalla y le voceó un aireado '_Idiota!' _para comenzar con su lista de insultos tratando decontener un sonrojo difícil de ocultar. Theo levanto las manos en señal de rendición y, todavía con la sonrisa ladeada, se retiro a la habitación.

No vio el esfuerzo de la muchacha para alcanzarlo ver dentro del balcón.

Theo, harto de sentirse pegajoso por la camisilla, se la quito y la tiro en la cama, quedándose en jeans. Halo una silla y la puso en medio de la habitación, mirando hacia el balcón para sentir el poco de aire que recorría en la zona.

De manera tímida se había dejado crecer el pelo castaño para ver que tal lo manejaba y para este entonces lo llevaba entre los hombros. El frío y el calor alternativamente le habían tostado notablemente la piel y no se quejaba de la adquirida firmeza de sus músculos por las caminatas. Mentalmente se comparaba su status físico como el punto medio entre Blaise y Draco, aunque en una ocasión se sintió conforme al recordar su similitud con el físico de Potter para tiempos de la Batalla final… claro, más alto pero sin taanto Quidditch.

Esperando la respuesta de Pansy, con el poco viento y el sol directo a el, se durmió.

* * *

- Como verá, señor Greengrass, mi padre y usted firmaron un acuerdo pre-matrimonial entre su hija menor y yo. Y sabe perfectamente que este no se puede corromper aunque la opinión publica hacia mi familia no sea… favorable.- hablaba Draco Malfoy indiferentemente.- Ambas partes deben quedar iguales en lo que a resultado se refiere: usted quiere una buena descendencia y reintegrarse a la sociedad mágica inglesa, yo quiero limpiar mi apellido y una esposa competente.

- Joven Malfoy, me agradaría de sobremanera que no hablara de mi hija como un objeto. Tenga respeto y acuérdese de que usted no ha sido el único pretendiente que ha negociado por mi Astoria.- soltó con sutileza Richard Greengrass.- Soy un hombre de palabra y se muy bien los términos que conllevan un contrato pre-matrimonial ya que luego de este se firmaría **el** contrato matrimonial. Pasando a otro tema, ¿ha visto o hablado anteriormente con mi Astoria en Hogwarts?

Draco se paralizó.

- N-no he tenido el placer de conocerla.- admitió el joven a duras penas.

El señor Greengrass ladeó una sonrisa.

- Mi Astoria sabe pasar desapercibida. Sorpréndase saber que esta en Slytherin e ingresara a su sexto año ahora en Septiembre.

_¿Sexto año? Madre tendrá que aclararme un par de cosas…_

- Desafortunadamente no me mezclo con alumnos tan jóvenes aunque estemos en la misma casa. Como le había mencionado anteriormente, volveré a Hogwarts a cursar el ultimo curso y le aseguro que esta vez su presencia no será ignorada.- replico el joven.

- Estoy seguro de que así será. Se que tuvo la ocasión de conocer a mi hija mayor, Daphne…

_Sii.. Daphne _pensó Draco tratando de esconder una ligera sonrisa.

-… pero le advierto joven Malfoy: Daphne es belleza, mi Astoria es…- _Ahh Daphne la maravillosa.._- recordaba Draco.- …_la leona de Slytherin, las mejores te..- _¿Me esta escuchando joven Malfoy?_.- _le pregunto el señor Greengrass acusadoramente al ver que Draco se perdía en el espacio.

- Disculpe señor Greengrass, consecuencias de una mala noche de sueño.- invento Draco a la rápida.

- Parecía de todo menos consecuencias de una mala noche de sueño joven Malfoy, esta sonrojado.- observo el señor Greengrass con astuta curiosidad.- Quizá sea el clima mediterráneo al que no esta acostumbr...

- Absolutamente.- interrumpió Draco abriéndose el tercer botón de la camisa.- Disculpe, ¿pero tiene algo mas.. frío?.- Por supuesto joven Malfoy.- respondió el señor Greengrass.- Suri!.- llamo.

Al fondo del salón se comenzaron a oír unos pasos y se dejo ver una mucama asiática con uniforme.- Diga señor Greengrass.

Era la segunda vez en el día que dejaban a Draco paralizado.

- El joven necesita una bebida mas fría.- la muchacha asintió y se volvió hacia Draco.- ¿Que prefiere tomar?.- le pregunto con suma atención.

Draco no sabia que responder y lo único que se le venia a la mente era Whisky de Fuego.

- Essstee… que recomienda señor Greengrass?.- respondió Draco dándole gracias a Merlín por ingeniárselas.

- Suri, trae dos Coca-colas en su lata, vaso con hielo incluido.

- Si señor Greengrass, ¿Algo mas?.

- No gracias querida.

- Volveré en un momento.- y se alejo de la estancia. Cuando la puerta se cerro, Draco no oculto su sorpresa mirando al señor Greengrass estupefacto.

- Existen elfos domésticos.- soltó a bocajarro el chico.

El señor Greengrass sonrío bajando la mirada.- Sabia que iba a reaccionar así joven Malfoy, pero en mi familia ya no se utilizan elfos domésticos.

- ¿Pero al menos sabe si la chica es Sangre pura?_ Tienen que ser parientes de Granger._

El señor Greengrass se rindió. Se quito los lentes con cansancio mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

- Dígame joven Malfoy, ¿cree usted que si la muchacha fuera Sangre pura trabajaría en la servidumbre? No vea el concepto del status de sangre como definición de lo superior o inferior. Esa chica se mantiene con el trabajo que le doy, y el hecho de que este en la servidumbre no la empequeñece. Imagínese usted como reaccionaria un elfo domestico si le hablo con los modales en que conversamos.

_Buen punto_.

- Excúseme por insistir, pero los elfos domésticos tienen mejores habilidades. No roban, no preguntan, no se les tiene que pagar y viven para servir. Están creados para eso.

El señor Greengrass dio un largo suspiro. Draco esperaba su respuesta con verdadero interés.

- Es cierto que tienen mejores habilidades pero NO fueron creados para servir joven Malfoy.- comenzó a explicar el señor Greengrass remarcando la negativa.- En tiempos muy antiguos los elfos eran una tranquila civilización que no molestaba a nada ni a nadie. Su capacidad de magia era exuberante e incluso inventaron algunos de los hechizos mas cotidianos que se siguen usando en la actualidad aunque su magia no fuera verbal. Con el paso de los años su sociedad, apartada a voluntad se fue haciendo mas poderosa mágicamente y eso a los magos no les daba mucha gracia, pues ellos son verdaderos seres mágicos, nosotros no. Pero los elfos tenían un punto débil: no podían pelear. No querían pelear. La violencia no era una usual opción en cuanto a conflictos se refería. Así que los humanos, aprovechando esa debilidad atacaron su vida pacifista y esclavizaron a los elfos para creaciones de hechizos, conocimientos de la medimagia y lo mas humillante de todo, trabajo forzado y domestico. El concepto de la barbaridad humana hacia estos seres no era generalizado, he incluso hubieron magos y brujas que lucharon por sus derechos, pero terminaron pagando muy caro. Fieles a su creencia de la no-violencia y siempre esperando algún tipo de cambio de parecer, los elfos se dejaron utilizar, con conciencia de lo que conllevaría esa decisión en el futuro. Con el tiempo su magia fue limitada aunque no dejaba de ser poderosa y dejaron que la humillación fuera algo normal en sus vidas. Apuesto joven Malfoy, que eso no se lo enseñan en Historia de la Magia, ¿verdad?.- termino el señor Greengrass con un brillo sabio en sus ojos.

Draco parpadeo saliendo de su embelesamiento.

- No señor Greengrass, para nada.. y si es así, nadie se entera: estamos mas ocupados durmiendo.- contesto Draco sincero.

- Me lo han comentado joven Malfoy… parece ser que el profesor Binns hace una rotunda ignorancia hacia su caducacion.- comento el hombre.

Draco respondió al señor Greengrass con una sonrisita cómplice. Antes de que los dos siguieran con la conversación se volvieron a oir pasos hacia la puerta y Suri entro con una bandeja, dos Coca-colas en lata y dos vasos con hielo. Draco alzo una ceja escéptico ante la lata. La había visto antes y siempre cuestionaba su popularidad en el mundo muggle. Pero claro.. un hecho ignorado no es noticia. Alzo la vista y vio al señor Greengrass haciendo una serie de procedimientos con la parcimonia de un ritual. Para disimular, se puso hacer exactamente lo mismo. El señor Greengrass trataba de ocultar su sonrisa al ver como Draco hacia lo mismo que el aunque se le notaba a leguas que se preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo.

- Joven Malfoy, esta escena quedara como secreto entre caballeros.

_Viejo altanero._- Agradezco su disimulo señor Greengrass. Ahora brindemos. ¿Propone algún motivo para chocar vasos?

- Claro, claro…- el señor Greengrass sonrio de una forma que Draco se la encontró peligrosamente malévola.- Brindemos.. por su salud.

_La necesitará jovencito.._

Draco le correspondió el brindis tratando de ocultar su intriga y prosiguió con la conversación.

- Como proseguíamos…

- Antes de su.. calentamiento prematuro..- interrumpió el señor Greengrass con mirada burlona.

A Draco le rechinaban los dientes.

El señor Greengrass adoraba ese momento.

- Como le comentaba, Daphne Chloé es belleza. Astoria Elizabeth es inteligencia. Yo mismo seguí su educación durante el verano. Y si, Astoria estudia durante el verano. Mi hija menor es mi mayor orgullo. Habla Ingles como lengua natal, italiano, español y algo de francés.

Al ver la cara extrañada de su invitado, el señor Greengrass aclaró.

- No le gusta mucho el francés. A decir verdad solo sabe decir.. insultos en ese idioma. Opina que se oyen elegantes.

Draco ladeo una pequeña sonrisa. Al señor Greengrass le gusto ese gesto.

- ¿De casualidad la joven Greengrass esta en casa?.- pregunto Draco interesado. Había que analizar par de cosas.

- No. Fue al mercado Árabe. Le encanta estar entre gente.

Draco alzo una ceja.

- El caso es joven Malfoy, que espero que sus atenciones durante el próximo curso en Hogwarts hacia mi hija sean.. notables.- remarco el señor Greengrass entre un trago de Coca-cola.

- Délo por hecho señor Greengrass. Lamento admitir una vez mas, que no había oído de su hija durante mi ultima estadía. ¿Tiene alguna característica física que sea útil para identicarla?

Ahora fue el señor Greengrass que alzo la ceja.

- Rubia, ojos azules, algo alta para su edad…ah, salio a su madre..mm…- describía el señor Greengrass con aire pensativo.- creo que lo demás, joven Malfoy, lo tendrá que descubrir usted mismo.- termino _casi_ imperceptible sonrisa.

- No puedo dejar de decir que me extraña no saber o haber visto a la joven Greengrass durante el ano escolar. ¿Dijo que esta en Slytherin?

- Si. Digamos que Astoria puede ser algo.. escurridiza.- se deleito personalmente el señor Greengrass.

_Tendre que preguntarle a Pansy.._

Draco ladeo su brazo izquierdo para ver la hora en su recien adquirido reloj y se sorprendió de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Eran las seis de la tarde.

- Señor Greengrass, grata conversación. Me marcho. Un placer.- dijo Draco mecánicamente, como despedida.

- El sentimiento es mutuo joven Malfoy. Suri lo espera fuera del salón para acompañarlo a la salida. Pase un buen resto de la noche.

Draco inclino levemente la cabeza como señal de despedida y sus pasos hacia la puerta produjeron un solitario eco.  
El señor Greengrass no pudo evitar rodar los ojos divertido y sonreir a sus anchas cuando la delicada puerta se cerro, preparado para lo que venia a continuación.

- Papá, que me has hecho….- dijo una voz con verdadero reproche desde las sombras a espaldas del hombre.

* * *

Feliz Año Nuevo!

Mejor no pregunten porque tarde tanto.. _por favor no lo hagan_.. ha sido un milagro que no me alla colgado de un poste de luz por la culpabilidad.  
Vieron que larguito me salio el capi? Un record! XD

Como vieron, a la ortografia le faltaron ciertos acentos. Si quieren los pueden cobrar por Go.  
Ya me tendre que poner en esto de verdad.. no puedo seguir escribiendo y tardando tanto _por amor al arte._ Creo que podre publicar mas seguido, pero serian capitulos algo mas cortos. Aunque de que rayos estoy hablando si esto fue algo un poco mas largo de lo habitual? Soy amateur, sorry.. _se nota._

Mil ochocientas cincuenta y cuatro gracias a** Tildita**, **Fiona Garay**, **Jos Black** (oh por Dios... me escribio Jos Black! XD), **Rianne Black** (gracias dear! fuiste la primera!), **Embercita** por amenazarme bajo muerte, y a **Mad Aristocrat**. PPC ROCKS! XD

Nos vemos en la proxima!... _y mas rapido, lo se.._


	4. Oh Fortuna

**Archifamosa neurona de J.K Rowling. Trama Made by Pika Baccara.**

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior... _**

**_- Papá, que me has hecho….-dijo una voz con verdadero reproche desde las sombras a espaldas del hombre._**

* * *

- Toria, mi perla.. –comenzaba a rogar el señor Greengrass tratando de aguantarse la risa.

- Nada de Toria', ni de 'perla', ni mimitos ni cariñitos.. ¡¿Que demonios fue eso?

- Astoria Elizabeth Greengrass, esa boca…

- Sisi.. ella esta perfectamente bien, gracias por preguntar. -respondió la muchacha con hastío.

El señor Greengrass sonrío más ante el comentario de su hija.

- Eso, querida, es ver a un Malfoy en apuros.

Astoria no pudo evitar sonreír. Le paso una mano por la cabeza de su padre para ir a la ventana.

- Además de eso Padre.. eso será ver a una Greengrass en ridículo. ¿Por que un Malfoy? No podía ser alguien menos… menos… -

Richard Greengrass alzo una ceja divertido viendo a Astoria tratando de ahorcar algo en el aire.

-… Arrhgg…...-

La risa de su padre invadió el salón por varios minutos. Astoria incluso evaluó en tomarle el tiempo.

- Me avisas cuando termines..

Sonriendo al notar lo roja que estaba la cara de su padre, se volteo a la ventana. El atardecer parecía un cuadro en óleo y el mar era un manto plateado que daban ganas de volar y aterrizar en el para dormir. Suspiró hondamente.

- Me acuerdas tanto a tu madre cuando estas así.

Astoria sonrío.

- ¿Porque?

- Le encantaban los atardeceres. Nunca le dije donde viviríamos porque mudarnos aquí seria una sorpresa. Daphne tenia tres anos y tu estabas recién nacida.

- No imagino como hubiera sido mi crianza en Londres.

- Y gracias a Circe, no fue así. Ahora 'Toria, ¿Que te pareció Malfoy?

Astoria suspiro cansada y tuvo que pensar dos veces en sentarse. La única silla cerca de su padre era donde se había sentado el muchacho. Al señor Greengrass le dio gracia el gesto de su hija, tibuteando entre si se sentaba y se ahogaba en un hoyo estilo 'Alicia en el País de las Maravillas' o simplemente se sentaba y ya.

- Bueno.. Malfoy es…

- ¿Ajaa…?.

-….uh…es.. ¡¿MALFOY? ¿Padre como me puedes poner a dar impresiones sobre alguien tan ignorante como Malfoy? ¿Que demonios paso para que ese estirado hijo de papi me tuviera en cuenta para matrimonio? Osea Papa… Ma-tri-mo-nio. Dos personas que se supone que tienen que amarse se casan y tienen que: ¿Mini-Malfoys? Así que contestam…

'_Exactamente igual a su madre..'_

-… que fue lo que paso para que _ellos_ –Astoria recalcó esa palabra con gran énfasis- se fijaran en mi como útero potencial para su descendencia.

Richard Greengrass respiro hondo y miro a su hija de manera evaluante. Astoria no pudo evitar pensar en la famosa mirada rayos X del fallecido Dumbledore.

- Lo creas o no, los Malfoy me ayudaron a escapar de Inglaterra.

Astoria sintió como si un ojo se le pusiera más grande que el otro.

- ¿Escapar?..

- Digamos que entre las familias hemos creado una cadena de favores. –dijo su padre con tono cauteloso.

_Esto va para largo, Papi_

_

* * *

_

Pansy se peinaba cuando llego la lechuza con la respuesta de Theo. Tratando de contener las ansias rodó los ojos cuando vio la primera línea.

**_''Mi Querida Hypatia:_**

**_Habitación 23, cuarta planta. Posada 'La Estrellita'. Sevilla, España.  
_**

**_Ps: Soy Masoquista, lo se._**

**_Theo.''_**

Pansy tenía que admitirlo: Theodore Nott era la única persona en el mundo que podía decir el nombre causante de su apodo sin ella molestarse. Sonrío a la carta por enésima vez y se fijo una vez más en el espejo. Maquillaje simple, pero con mucho trabajo para aparentarlo. Hacia meses que no veía a Nott y según Draco, había cambiado bastante. Y si Draco lo dijo, era palabra del Príncipe de Slytherin.

Caminó hacia la generosa –por no decir gigante- chimenea de su habitación y respiro profundo. Cuando ya iba a tirar los polvos Flú, el sonido de 'La Cumparsita' lleno la habitación con un ligero eco.

_Es un plan.._

Se tuvo que devolver para verificar su móvil. Fue una genial idea de Blaise el uso de los teléfonos celulares ya que su larga estadía en America le estaba enseñando que había mejores utilidades muggles que estar mandando lechuzas cada cinco minutos para cosas inmediatas. Otro secreto altamente Slytherin dentro del Cuarteto de Plata: nunca iban a admitir que los muggles se las arreglaban de manera impresionante.

- ¿Draco? –contestó Pansy algo sorprendida- espera… más lento, no te entiendo.

-._.SOLO PORQUE SE CREE EL MAS SABIO DEL MUNDO POR UNA JOD.._

- Ehh.. Draco…ve más despacio.. ¿Draco?. ¿De que hablas?... ¿Calentamiento prematuro? -Pansy estaba conteniendo las ganas de estrellarse de la risa.

-._. y tenemos que ir al Londres muggle. No se ni mierda que era esa cosa pero fue.._

- Draco, para un momento que no se te entiende.. Draco.. ¿Draco?... ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!

Se hizo silencio del otro lado de la llamada. Pansy supo que hizo mal pero no entendía ni pío de lo que estaba pasando.

- _Pansy, no me vuelvas a llamar así._ -le contestó una voz seria.

- Lo-lo siento Draco.. es que no te callabas..

Se oyó a Malfoy suspirar. Pansy esperó a que hablara porque no se atrevía a hacerlo ella.

- _Acabo de reunirme con el señor Greengrass.._

Pansy no evitó sentirse algo incomoda por el tema que sabía que iba a venir. Al parecer, nunca iba a dejar de sentir algo platónico por su amigo y esperaba a que el no se diera cuenta. Se había enamorado de el desde que lo vio cuando tenia siete años y ese día lo tenia guardado como recuerdo especial en su pensadero. Con el paso del tiempo hizo muchas cosas estúpidas para llamar su atención e incluso fue su pareja para el Baile del Torneo en cuarto año. Se había sentido en las nubes aunque sabía que era su última opción como pareja. En sexto año supo que no iba a tener oportunidad si seguía como iba, y por consejo de Theo comenzó a tratarlo más a la ligera y de serle algo útil para dar a ver que no era la misma. Había funcionado, se había 'curado', pero todavía había algo indescriptible acerca de Draco dentro de Pansy.

- Greengrass… Greengrass… mm.. me suena el apellido.. –reflexionaba Pansy.

- _Pues más te vale que te suene porque no la conozco._

- ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

- _Es Astoria Greengrass. Según el señor Greengrass, va a comenzar el sexto año en Septiembre.. y lo mas increíble de todo es que es Slytherin. ¿No has oído nada de ella?_

Ah, eso era otra cosa. Pansy era la base de datos del staff estudiantil. Se sabia todos, absolutamente todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, más alguno que otro detalle sobre ellos. A los nuevos les prestaba atención en la Selección de Casas y a los viejos les daba un 'update' cada año. Este 'servicio' era muy bien aprovechado por parte de Draco, Theo y Blaise para comprobar familia, virginidad y status de sangre. A Draco le gustaban Sangre Limpia, a Theo les daba igual y Blaise no miraba a Sangre Sucias.

- Ahh si… Astoria Greengrass. Es buena en Aritmancia, Sangre Limpia, todo lo contrario a su hermana Daphne en cuanto a cerebro…

- _Creo que de eso me puedo dar cuenta sin verla, el señor Greengrass al parecer respira por los ojos de su Astoria Elizabeth.._

- Elizabeth? Oh gracias por el 'update'.. mm.. me parece que es algo nerd porque pasó Historia de la Magia con un 'Extraordinario', además de que es muy escurridiza si no se más de ella..

- _Ni que me lo digas…_

Pansy sonrió. Era un privilegio estar presente cuando a Malfoy le salía lo 'Draco'. Se paró de su butaca favorita y se acerco a la chimenea. Le vino una pregunta que quería saber desde hacia tiempo.

- Oye.. ¿Entonces si iremos a Hogwarts para séptimo año? Nos graduaríamos fuera de tiempo..

- _Por mi parte, no tengo más remedio. Sería un punto más para limpiar el apellido Malfoy de la escoria que tiene encima._

- Cierto. ¿Crees que Theo y Blaise lo hagan también? Deberíamos entrar todos.

- _Deberíamos reunirnos para discutirlo. _

Pansy se tuvo que controlar para no dar saltitos de alegría. Trató de que su voz sonara lo más ecuánime posible.

- Buen punto.. ¿Cuando y donde?

_- Tendría que hablar con Nott…_ –era normal en Malfoy referirse a las personas por su apellido. Pansy era la única que no estaba en el grupo porque a Malfoy no le gustaba el 'Parkinson', sin embargo dejaba que Theo, Blaise y ella lo tutearan. Se había acostumbrado a raja tabla.- _… para que se comunique con Zabini. Acuérdate que el horario en New York no es el mismo que Londres. ¿Sabes algo de Nott?_

- De hecho, tengo su ultima dirección. Me iba a encontrar via Flú con el justo cuando llamaste.

_- Aww.. que conmovedor.._

_- _No empieces..

Pansy sintió como Malfoy sonreía desde el otro lado de la llamada y rodó los ojos. Desde que Pansy y Theodore se habían hecho amigos, Malfoy juraba que iban a terminar juntos. Incluso tenia una apuesta con Blaise, pero ninguna de las dos victimas lo sabían.

_- Como sea, me encargaré de hablar con Nott aparte. Hablamos Pans._

- Bye Draco.

Colgaron desde el otro lado. De repente Pansy se sintió más cansada de lo normal. Vio la hora desde su diminuto móvil y suplico mentalmente por calmarse. Agarró un puñado de polvos Flú y dijo la direccion lo mas claro que podia.

- Habitación 23, cuarta planta. Posada 'La Estrellita'. Sevilla, España. –y Pansy esperó a que el fuego sirviera de pantalla. Luego de unos segundos, identificó una habitación con estilo rustico, bastante simple y demasiado sol. Se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Theo?..

Nada.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Ya le estaba extrañando que no hubiera nadie.

- ¿Theitoo…?

Un ronquido.

- No puede ser que estes durmien..

_Ese NO puede ser Theodore Nott._

La quijada de Pansy llegó al piso. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo asi, pero si seguia sin pestañear le dolería la cabeza más tarde. En medio de la habitación iluminado por el sol como si fuera un foco de luz en un escenario, estaba Theodore Nott sentado sin camisa, sin zapatos, solo en jeans y durmiendo como bebe.

_Que me parta un rayo.._

Había adquirido la altura de Malfoy, tenía la piel más tostada, el cuerpo se le había puesto más firme sin tener un rígido six pack -pero lo tenia- y el pelo castaño lo llevaba por los hombros. Pansy no sabia que hacer: si despertarlo, quedársele viendo como una imbécil o abortar el encuentro e irse a pegarse la cabeza contra una pared por veces indefinidas. Mejor la ultima. Sintió como seguía teniendo un ligero sonrojo y se apunto mentalmente guardar esa vista en el pensadero para su deleite privado. No era ciega después de todo. Su flacucho y pálido amigo estaba convertido en un Británico-Latín-Lover.

Ya preparada –pero no queriendo- para irse, cuando iba a sacar la cabeza de la chimenea, Oh Fortuna…

- ¿Pans?

_Ay Slytherin_

_

* * *

_

- Asi que deja ver si entendí… Tu fuiste quien le presento a Lucius Malfoy su futura esposa, porque ella era..

- Sigue siendo..

- … tu mejor amiga. Cuando Voldemort intentó reclutarte como ayuda financiera para su 'noble causa', Narcissa Malfoy te ayudo a escapar de Inglaterra junto a mama y nosotras.

- Aja..

Astoria respiró profundo.

- Entonces cuando los Malfoy vieron que era tiempo para buscarle esposa a Mini-Malfoy, tu pensaste que no seria mala idea..

- Toria, eran tiempos diferentes..

- Oh claro.. ¡cuando yo tenia CUATRO años!

Richard Greengrass suspiro derrotado. Iba a ser difícil seguir explicándole a su hija menor las razones de tal union. Mientras tanto, Astoria tenia un huracán en la cabeza.

_Mi vida apesta._

Y no tenia idea de cuanto seria verdad.

* * *

Nop.. pueden jugar el numero. Volvi. XD!

Erhm.. como no puedo decir mucho -Pika se humilla, humilla, humilla- este capitulo fue dificil. Conectar la trama no es mi fuerte todavia. Gracias por leer y por los (¿Futuros?) reviews. ¡De verdad son alentadores! En el prox cap les respondo. Cada vez los capitulos seran más largos y vendra la dosis de los Gryffindors. Ellos no se salvaran wuaajajajajaa...

Por si se preguntan, el modelo del movil de Pansy es el Nokia 8210. Ya sabran porque.

Prox cap: Lo que hace Draco luego de salir de Greengrass Manor, la pequeña llamada Floo de Pansy y Theo y la Slytherin sucia... _adivinen._


	5. La Mentira, El Albino y La Ultima Pagina

…**En el Capitulo anterior:**

_Ya preparada –pero no queriendo- para irse, cuando iba a sacar la cabeza de la chimenea, Oh Fortuna…_

_- ¿Pans?_

_Ay Slytherin_

* * *

- ¿Pansy?.. ¿Estas bien? ¿Pans? ¿Tierra a Paansy?...

- ¿Que? ¿Uh? ¡Ah! Hey Theo.- la sonrisa de Pansy tenia dos caras. Por afuera estaba algo sonrojada –no tienen que preguntar porque. Si quieren culpen al calor o a Theo- y por adentro..

_Morgana, Circe, mierda, Slythe__rin, mierda, Dios, mas mierda.._

- Okeey Pans, para la próxima no me desapareceré por tanto tiempo si mi ausencia te causa más estupidez de la que ya tienes.- dijo Theodore cauteloso y con tono de broma.

Pansy bajó de las nubes y reacciono hacia el comentario.

- Oh, porque el señor Nott deslumbra con su presencia y deja un valle de lagrimas a su paso -la vaga sonrisa de Theo se acentúo ante el sarcasmo- aunque debo admitir que el cambio no te ha sentado nada mal. El sol ha hecho bien en ti, a eso me refiero.

En lo que Pansy hablaba, Theo arrastró la silla donde se durmió hacia la chimenea y se sentó con el espaldar de esta de frente. Pansy tragó saliva y notó que tenía mucha.

- Sobre mi presencia, vamos Pans. Nos extrañábamos. En cuanto a lo físico, bueno, admito que estoy mejor que antes y mis respetos a la caminata han subido. Esto es lo que logras cuando decides no viajar por Floo o Aparición. –terminó bufando.

- Si, y en lo que tu te divertías de mochilero por donde se te pegara la gana, yo me pudría de aburrimiento en Parkinson Manor, con días excelentes para cabalgar, explorar, perderme en mi propio bosque y tratar de ahogarme con el té. Llegue al punto de que si pasaba otro día hablando solo con Guillo, me daría un Avada no muy accidental.

- Si, y yo te reviviría y te mataría otra vez por estúpida.- contraatacó Theo en voz seria. Pansy sonrío internamente en lo que Theo suspiraba pasándose una mano por el pelo, ahora por los hombros.

- Ya ya.. hablas como el hermano que nunca tuve.

- Corrección Pans, _soy_ en hermano que nunca tuviste. Así que genera una neurona más antes de pensar en hacer esos tipos de comentarios. Sabes que no me hacen gracia.

- Okey okey.. ni bromear puedo. -Theo alzo una ceja que Pansy ignoró. La chica suspiró e intento cambiar a un tono mas profesional, como buena informante que era.- Antes de que me tortures con tu siguiente destino, hay reunión. Hable con Draco y me dijo que seria lo mas conveniente regresar a Hogwarts porque el si pretende hacer el 7mo, aunque sea por conveniencia.

- Bueno, ahora seremos dos porque yo también pretendo regresar.

- Tu… tu también?. –preguntó Pansy tratando de no bailar la conga.

- Sep. No tengo nada que hacer y quiero terminar Hogwarts de una vez por todas. No seria mala idea reunirnos con Blaise –ah, porque te aseguro que el si irá. Tendrá la ocasión perfecta para alardear su nuevo acento americano- y con Draco. Será interesante, no crees?

- Ja!, si claro. Pues ve agarrando la cámara muggle que te regalé y tómame una foto desde ahora porque yo, _Octavius_, no regresaré. –termino Pansy cruzándose los brazos. No era raro que Pansy necesitara que le recordaran que era importante. Una vaga excusa más para sentirse endemoniadamente bien.

Theodore suspiró de una manera demasiado sexy para el gusto de Pansy y habló con ese tono que el usaba cuando queria que las personas entendieran su punto de vista.- ¿Como que no regresaras _Hypatia_?

- Lo que oíste.

- Pansy, vendrás con nosotros. –ordenó Theodore.

- No-i-re. Supéralo.

- ¿Ah si?.. y que pasa si busco refuerzos para convencerte?

_Oh…_

- Bueno, como veras tengo nuevas adaptaciones…

- ..¿Enserio?. –preguntó Pansy tratando de parecer despreocupada.

- … en cuanto a saber manejar mis contactos se refiere.

- Ah.. eso. –El tono de su mejor amiga cambio de repente y eso no le paso por alto a Theodore.

- Que querías?

- Nada.

Theo no le creyó. De repente Pansy se sintió muy agotada.

- El caso es que te llamare para acordar todo, aunque ya sabemos por adelantado que será aquí porque no puedo salir. Cualquier otro detalle te hablo. Ah! Y me tengo que ir!. Nos vemos Theo!. –y sin mas, se fue.

Theodore cerró los ojos, drenado psicologicamente. Hablar con Pansy era mas complicado que conocerla. Masajeandose el puente de la nariz, se paró de la silla frente a la chimenea y camino hacia el balcón repasando una y otra vez lo sucedido.

- Mentirosa..

* * *

Astoria salió del salón con un portazo y se hechó a correr hacia su habitación en el segundo piso. Las escaleras le parecían de cartón al punto de romperse y necesitaba desahogarse de inmediato. Abrió las puertas de su refugio y recibió un abrazo reconfortante de su mejor amiga.

- Lo siento.. lo siento, es horrible lo se…

- Suri, ¿Por qué no puedes ser bruja? Seria tan aliviante tenerte en Hogwarts.. ¡O quizás yo podría ser muggle y olvidarme del mundo mágico y ser feliz!

La asiática sonrío y separó el abrazo acunando la cara de Astoria.

_- Mon cher_, la vida no pude ser tan perfecta. ¡No seria nada justa! Además, no puede ser que yo sea el único ejemplo de sociabilidad que tienes.

- _Mi_ vida no es justa, que es muy diferente. Y sobre mi sociabilidad, yo no soy el problema. Son ellos que pretenden que decore una habitación haciendo de muñequita de porcelana. Te juro que Papa lo esta perdiendo.. – dijo Astoria haciendo las señas obvias de identificación de locura.

- Bueno.. eso último no te lo niego –contestó Suri cautelosa-. Mejor siéntate 'Toria. No te va a gustar lo que vas a oír.

- ¿Que cosa? –pregunto Astoria mientras Suri la empujaba hacia la enorme cama de dosel blanco.- ¿Tiene que ver con el imb..-

- Si, con el. Y con su madre también. –interrumpió Suri mientras caminaba de un lado a otro algo alterada, tratando de cómo decir la noticia. Cuando Astoria cruzó los brazos, Suri inhaló profundo. Era la señal.

- Dentro de unos cuatro a cinco días, el Niño-de-Ex-Papi-y-Mami-Albino junto a su Madre-Madame-Cara-de-Mierda-Albina vendrán a cenar…

* * *

_- …para aclarar algunos asuntos pendientes. Además de que seria la primera vez en años que no veo a Richard __y tu, Draco, tendrás la oportunidad de ofrecer una excelente primera impresión hacia tu futura prometida..-_

Draco Malfoy adoraba a su madre. Enserio. Era lo único que le importaba fuera de los caprichos materiales. Ah, y del Quidditch. Y de las mujeres. Y del sexo. Bueno, la única _persona_ que le realmente le importaba. Teniendo a Lucius Malfoy como comida para los gusanos de más de dos metros bajo tierra, Draco pasaría a ser la cabeza de la familia para su próximo cumpleaños. No es que no le doliera la condena de muerte de su padre - tampoco era un maldito insensible- pero Draco sentía como si de repente el peso de un puñado de responsabilidades le cayeran encima, cosa que lo fastidiaba enormemente además de ser comparado con su padre y de no estar preparado para tal rol. No es que no lo podia hacer. Es que no queria hacerlo.

Tenía unos largos zapatos que llenar.

Luego de haber hablado con Pansy y ya bastante lejos de la Mansión Greengrass, Draco marcó a su madre –alabado sea Blaise y el descubrimiento de los teléfonos móviles- y de alguna manera se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho.

- Wow wow.. alto la acción. ¿Como que futura prometida? ¿Es que también tengo que hacer la propuesta? ¿Y entonces para que demonios sirve el contrato que firmo padre con el viejo verde ese?. –inmediatamente Draco se pateó mentalmente por el comentario y se quedo en blanco por el suspenso del silencio.

_- Draco..-_

- Lo siento madre, no era mi intención expresarme tan abiertamente -comenzó el muchacho tratando de sonar mas formal.

_- Me imagino que te gusta mucho el regalo de adelanto que pediste__ por tu cumpleaños. –_interrumpió una voz tétricamente amable.

- Si madre. Es plenamente satisfactorio luego de saber como funciona y como cuidarlo.

_- Ah claro. Sabes que ese Maserati no sale en venta dentro de dos años__, ¿verdad? _

- Si madre. –respondió Draco tratando de controlar la tensión del momento y las curvas de la carretera.

_- Y también sabes que con todos los detalles que tu mismo mandaste a personalizar, ese auto no me salio por unos cuantos galeones, porque si algo heredaste de tu padre fue el gusto por las cifras de seis ceros.._

- Eh.. si. _Maldita carretera_

_- Pues te recomiendo mi dragón, que controles esas cosas que NO aprendiste de nosotros para tu bien. ¿Si?_

- Si madr.. ¡JODER! –de repente se oyó un bocinazo y varias maldiciones en francés-. ¡FIJATE POR DONDE MANEJAS MALDITO MUGGLE! ¡DEMONIOS! ¿HOLA?

_- Sigo viva, Draco._ –respondió Narcissa Malfoy con voz cansina del otro lado de la llamada.

- Madre, ¿Que te parece si me terminas de linchar cuando llegue para la cena? No pretendo que me quites el Maserati chocado y hecho galleta, así que hablamos luego, ¿Si? Adiós.

Draco colgó la llamada sin importarle la falta de respeto que acababa de cometer. Extremadamente tenso por el curso del día y por lo que todavia tenia que faltar, prendió la radio de su convertible tratando de tranquilizarse… pero todo lo que encontraba estaba en francés.

- No puede ser que no exista una maldita emisora inglesa en Mónaco.

* * *

Pansy saltó de la orilla de la chimenea como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort. Le daba la impresión de que había comenzado a meterse en problemas y no entendía el porque. De alguna forma el encuentro con Theodore no sucedió como esperaba. No hubo esa camaradería que tanto había anhelado encontrar, además del shock visual de encontrar a su mejor amigo de lo más deseable. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue llamar a Draco, pero no. Era con Blaise que habia que hablar.

Con un nudo en el estomago y el corazon acelerado, Pansy fue hasta su balcón. Ya era de noche y hacia un poco de frío. Se abrazó mirando las pocas estrellas que adornaban el cielo. La verdad era que no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, y prefería tirarse del balcón antes que hablar con su madre.

- ¿Como puede ser que me asustes y me emociones al mismo tiempo? –preguntó Pansy al vacio.

El viento no le respondió.

* * *

Astoria se quedo frizada absorbiendo toda la información. Como las familias Sangre pura todavía tenían un sistema social que no había cambiado desde el siglo XV –nótese el sarcasmo- Astoria aborrecía ser mujer y aun más, de su posición. Siempre había pensado que Daphne la tuvo fácil –hecho nada nuevo- casándose con un hombre que le doblaba la edad -millonario, claro- pero cuando se comprobó que de verdad se amaban –o eso parecia- por primera vez en su vida, Astoria sintió envidia por su hermana. No eran pocas las ocasiones que Astoria pensaba sobre la posibilidad de pasarse por estúpida para conseguir algo, pero simplemente no le salía.. Si ese era el ejemplo de que "El Amor todo lo Puede" –y lava cerebros- era mejor que Daphne continuara siendo su representante. No Astoria. Sep. Definitivamente.

- ¿Sabes lo unico que me consuela de todo Suri?

- ¿Qué estaré ahí sufriendo contigo? –respondió la asiática sonriendo.

- ¡Exactamente! Serás el sostén de mi cordura..-

- …como siempre… –interrumpió Suri.

- .. y me darás apoyo moral exclusivo para aguantar a Madame-Cara-De-Piedra y al Hurón. ¡Oh, soy tan afortunada de tenerte mi Suri-Su! –exclamó Astoria cobijandose mas en el estomago de la asíatica, mientras su amiga le pasaba la mano por el pelo. Suri sonrió. Astoria acababa de cumplir los dieciséis a finales de Junio y ya estaba perdiendo los rastros de niñez en su cara. Su ojos azules adquirieron un tono profundo y uniforme, tanto asi que casi no se les distinguían las pupilas.

Suri Tamutsu reflexionó sobre lo que podria pasar en la tan desgraciada cena, y como Slytherin Honoraria –titulo según Astoria- se le ocurrieron en el instante algunas ideas de como poner a Astoria a pasar un buen rato. Sonriendo diabolicamente, necesitaria la ayuda de algunos de los cocineros y las dos sirvientas mas antiguas al servicio de la mansion.

_Oh 'Toria.. tu padre no me perdonara esto, pero todo lo tuyo tiene que ver con bromas y discusiones.._

_

* * *

_

Unos pasos con tacones se oían en un ancho pasillo causando un eco denso. La figura caminaba pisando fuerte. Quiza era para darse la conviccion de que esto realmente estaba pasando. Durante el largo y derecho camino, se revisó una vez más el atuendo. Todo negro, chic y formal. Chic y formal eran dos efectos que no usaba a menudo, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Se detuvo ante la puerta doble y miró hacia arriba, notando como la oscuridad se tragaba la madera rica en olor a pino. Alzó el brazo y tocó la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

-Ah, me parece que ha llegado caballeros. –se oyó una voz traspasando la entrada de la sala.

La puerta se abrió y un anciano que debía estar ligado a una familia de Goblins se mostró del otro lado. Su espalda encorbada ya semejaba a un arco y la calvicie, la estatura y su piel desteñida y color ceniza causó que se le enchinaran los pelos. Respiró profundo.

-Señorita, pase usted, pase usted…

Tratando de dar una imagen inexpresiva y seria, la muchacha entró y se sentó en el asiento señalado a la cabecera vacia de la larga mesa oscura. Los diez hombres –ancianos, hombres maduros y un solo muchacho- estaban del otro lado lejano. Se sintió pequeña.

-Bien! –exclamó livianamente el anciano que la recibió desde la otra cabecera. El eco de la sala causó que su exclamación se sintiera más exagerada.- Estamos aquí reunidos para dar fin al largo proceso de este complicado testamento. La comitiva que está con nosotros, señorita, ha trabajado durante los ultimos años para resolver los traspasos de propiedades, bienes antiguos, objetos de la linea perdida de la familia, entre otras cosas.

Millicent tragó en seco y asintió levemente.

-Sin embargo, hay un paso que se debe hacer antes de completar el proceso en si. Como le comunicamos por carta, su presencia ha sido requerida para.. _decidir_.. sobre su nueva identidad. Dado su estatus sanguineo, usted no es capaz de heredar las posesiones materiales de su madrina, asi que su madrina, como la inteligentisima bruja que fué –apuntó el anciano con devoción- resolvió el problema de una manera muy honorable para su … causa. –pausó el anciano con cierto tono de despecho que a Millicent le dieron ganas de barrer el piso con su cabeza.- ¿Usted acepta tal honor y condición?

La lengua de Millicent se travó al instante dejando salir un sonido parecido a un ahogo por un vaso de agua. El anciano alzó una ceja.

-S- si. Si. –dijo más fuertemente y desplazando una mascara de arrogancia en su cara. Su farsa fue bien recibida por el anciano.

-Excelente. Ya que porta el nombre de su madrina como segundo nombre, solo tiene que leer el siguiente folleto y firmar seis veces al final, con su sangre. Luego de eso, le hablaremos sobre sus futuras propiedades y demas materiales de valor.

Y asi, la comitiva se sumergió en un monótono murmullo de conversaciones y detalles sobre el tema, ignorando completamente a la muchacha. Millicent parpadeó varias veces y se dispuso hojear el contenido del grueso folleto. Total, se lo iban a terminar explicando como fuera. Con las manos algo sudadas por el nerviosismo, llegó a la ultima pagina y deseó haberse hechado un _Muffliato_ encima antes de ponerse a leer su 'futuro'. Cuando saboreó un liquido metalico entre su saliba, se dio cuenta de que se estuvo mordiendo la lengua todo este tiempo. La ultima pagina rezaba:

_**''Por la Aprobacion de la Comitiva Oficial de Asuntos Legales Herenciales Magicos, Yo, Millicent B. Bulstrode, acepto la voluntad puesta por mi fallecida Guardiana Legal y Madrina para remover mi estatus actual de sangre, el cual afecta el objetivo de dicho proceso y reunión. Para realizar esto, Yo, Millicent B. Bulstrode, cambio mi apellido actual y abrazo mi segundo nombre para que luego de estas seis firmas legales, Yo, Millicent B. Bulstrode pase sin usar abreviaciones a ser Oficial, Legal y Magicamente, Millicent Bellatrix Lestrange, hija adoptiva de la fallecida Bellatrix Agatha Lestrange y Heredera de un veinte por ciento de la Casa Black y de un cien por ciento de la Casa Lestrange. Que mi Magia y mi Vida dependan de ello.''**_

_**Firmas..**_

Millicent volteó la cara y vomitó.

* * *

Aaah... vieron vieron? Hehehe... tengo malas intenciones.

Brevemente les pido disculpas por el periodo de tiempo que he tenido sin publicar. Los bloqueos no se me dan bien y ademas las situaciones del dia a dia no han ayudado tampoco :p.

En el capitulo anterior habia dicho que en este capitulo ya entrarian los Gryffindors. Me parece que no. Edité esa parte en la N/A ya que pasaran par de capitulos mas sin saber de los leones. Este Fanficc es principalmente entorno a la vida del Cuarteto de Plata -amo ese nombre- en su nuevo inicio en Hogwarts. Todavia no he pensado si haré el fic sobre el año entero o solamente el principio. Ya vere como se conectaran las ideas. Tambien estoy tratando de superar la longitud de cada capitulo haciendolo mas largo o igual que el anterior. Da trabajo.

Sobre las faltas ortograficas y faltas de acentos, si, se que se podrian ganar un buen dinero si cada uno costara diez dolares, pero no tengo Beta y mi Word no funciona con espanol. Como acaban de ver XD.

Gracias por leer y si tienen alguna correcion sobre la trama que va hasta ahora por favor enviarmela en un mensaje.

Reviews, bienvenidos como siempre.

Hasta el Chapter 6!


End file.
